The Obsession
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: Rin part of an experiment designed to see if humans were able to become something more.It was successful now Rin is powerful and saved lives. But when a mission goes wrong and a silver haired boy glimpses her. - currently rewriting-
1. Chapter 1

This story is made in memory of my little love Zorro, for whom i still feel the pain of losing clearly

_**This story is made in memory of my little love Zorro, for whom I still feel the pain of losing clearly. He's death got me into thinking, if kittens do imprint on their masters, even if they didn't see them right away after they opened their eyes, but even a month after. So it got me to thinking...could a stronger bond be made? So strong...that they'd understand each others emotions...movements...and thoughts...without even trying? This is the same bond though a little weaker, that I had with my kitty :'(. So in honor of his death...I'm dedicating this story to him, screw anyone who think I'm being stupid...saying," Dude, it was just a stupid cat get over it." my friend told me that. And it hurt...so if you have a friend who lost a beloved pet...and you don't understand, give them comfort the best you can...**_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own any Inuyasha characters that are used in this story, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi**_

Rain was pouring in a field of complete green. The sky was an outline of water colors, ranging from the lightest of purple, to the darkest of black. The wind blew cruelly, making the strongest of tree moan in defiance, and the sky was alight with blazing shocks of blue and white lightning, alighting the sky with ghostly shadows.

There was the softest of hums, if not completely silent.

Then there was an eerie break in the silence from an unnatural sound that sounded like a roar, a howl and yell combined. It made the earth tremble, and shiver. Then there was the thudding of paws, and feet. There was the practically silent hum, of a machine zipping across the land, and then there was the outline of two figures, one was bent on a board; the second was crouching holding on. The boards floated in the sky, flying, moving it perfect unison with the riders.

On the first figures arm, there was a bright red bird, that looked like it was about to burst into flames. On the second figure there was bluish-silver fox. The figures suddenly shifted their heels, and pressed down, the boards sped off into the chaotic storm. They were finally able to see the outline of two large blue-flame like wings. They sped up until they were next to the figure. The figure was a girl.

Her black hair, whipped wildly behind her, and the end of the tips were alight in black flames. Her wrists and ankles were also alight in blue flickering flames; in her arms was a black and white cat. His yellow-green eyes piercing, his black and white fur almost looked like it was on fire. His pink lips added an innocent and kitten like look to his appearance. "Toshiro." the girl said softly, the cat let out a rumbling purr, and gave soft meow. The girl relaxed a bit and her blue flamed wings disappeared into her back. She landed on the ground and ran a bit before she gave a soft whistle and her board flew forward, she jumped onto the board. Not needing grippy shoes, she raised her arm, and held up two fingers. The figures nodded, the girl thumped her heel on the end of the board and shot off into the darkness, the two figures following after her.

The girl loved the feeling of the cool water spraying into her face, its icy clutches awakening her and making alert. She flew over the lake like the feeling the water spray on her as she brushed the surface with her board, the cat let out an appreciative meow, liking the icy spray of the water, she eased herself to the right lowering her hand allowing the tip to disturb the water. The forest was coming up fast; she narrowed her eyes into cat like slits, and bent her knees a bit. Pressing her heel down a bit more, she shot off into the forest.

She lifted her knees, in effect bring the board up with her, missing the oncoming tree, she pressed herself close to the board and spun it around going through a small gap in the trees. She eased it right and then up, going down again, she straightened her knees twisting the board making it spin, so she took a sharp left turn. Seeing to trees laying horizontally in front of her, with only a small gap, she pressed down a bit more on her heel. When she was less than eight feet away from it, she made herself go horizontal and flew right through the gap. She straightened herself so she was vertical now.

She slowed down a little and looked back, pleased to see that everyone had managed to stay with her. Pressing down on her heel again, she shot forward ripping through the rain, she followed the creek, seeing it flood. She took a sudden right turn, winding through the trees, moving in time with the board, almost like if she was surfing. She felt one with the earth, and she would've been in complete tune with the earth, had it not been for the board, but she didn't really mind it, it was easier getting around with it. She flew in between a few branches; she scanned the forest quickly and made a left turn.

"Hey doc?" she said, the small almost invisible chip on her throat caught it. She invented this...the genius was that the docs could only hear, what she wanted them to hear...nothing else. "Yeah?"

"How's the research coming, have you found anything yet?" There was silence. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how they have avoided us so far." The girl grunted, as she swiftly dodged an oncoming branch by leaning back and putting the board parallel to the tree and flew right by it, she straightened," I see...we'll find them soon enough." with that she closed the connection.

She kept going straight and suddenly flew straight under a tree that looked like it was part of the earth. She was flying in an underground tunnel now, made of dirt, she heard a few minutes after the humming of her sister's boards. The boards were completely silent to every demon and human except their animal partners, and them. She slowed the board down from her Hundred mile per hour blaze, her nose was assaulted with a familiar scent disinfectant, the docs making the gals new toys from the blue prints she gave them and the scientists preparing for the routine check-up.

Her peripheral vision caught the test zone traps before the others, she narrowed her eyes, and she spread out her feet a bit. Using the heel of the front foot, she pressed down and she felt her feet stick against the board like glue. She didn't really need the magnetic connection with the board, but activated it just to make the drill go faster. Though her sisters needed it, unlike her they weren't so skilled that they we're able to stay on their Zero-G Boards, going at hundred miles per hour. She had invented it herself, specifically designed to adapt to the riders skill levels and gradually learn their style of riding. "Shiro?" she said questioningly," Are you ready?" the cat meowed on its perch on her head. Then hoped down to the board where the magnetic C stuck him to the board. She kicked down on her board and it halted, the back lifted making her bend her knee, and she released the gear, and it shot off into the training area.

When she crossed into the ambush area, a rain of arrows shot out, she avoided each and every one of them skillfully. When it came time to the bullets she had to give it some effort, bullets were fast and lethal, especially the ones she created, normal military ones were slow and clumsy but not the ones she made. The bullet had a groove around the bullet, and when it was shot it twisted and cut through anything with killer precision.

A flame thrower was placed directly in front of her, and she grinned. Sucking in a deep breath she blew it out, releasing a huge blue fireball, destroying the rest of the weapons set up to ambush her. Suddenly a net was dropped from above," Shiro!" she yelled. The cat quickly responded, he jumped up. He unsheathed his claws and slashed at the net, tearing it apart neatly. She flew right behind him and caught him, she then kicked her heel down and the board ripped forward. She passed the end zone and waited for her sisters.

They flew through the grid, though one had a small cut on her cheek and the other had a bullet stuck in her shoulder. The boards lowered and the girls jumped off," Damn it all, I can't stand those bullets! Why do we have to train with those? They don't even exist anywhere but here!"

"Because when we can't dodge bullets of even our creation, how can you avoid dull and inculcating bullets? You could get hit accidentally, that's what all this training is for, live with it, you had a choice, so don't complain." The leader said. She walked over to the injured girl, and the girl held out her arm. She examined the wound, and placed her hand on it, it glowed an eerie green-blue, the girl hissed in pain," Quiet Hana." the girl said. "Well what do you expect it hurts Rin!" Rin didn't reply, merely concentrated on her work. She raised her hand above the wound slightly, and the twisting black bullet came out from the wound. Rin threw it to the ground and placed her hand on the wound. The angry flesh soon calmed and mended together under her touch.

"Thanks..." the girl said. Hana was the youngest of the three...and the last to join...no one else would be accepted. Hana was a pale skinned girl, 5'8, medium built, platinum-blondish hair that was shoulder length. Intense bright green eyes framed her smooth complexion, she had a short-temper and when it came to her and Zoë she was over-protective.

She looked at Zoë, whose wound was already fading. Zoë was the second youngest, she had had short wild poofy black hair with natural white streaks in them, and her complexion was a soft rosy color, like a new-born's skin. She was 5'7, she was also medium built, and her face was framed by dark orange eyes, with light amber flecks in them.

Rin was the leader and mastermind behind everything. She was the oldest, she was 6'1, slender, finely toned muscles, her skin was a soft tan, and had waist long raven black hair, that was complimented by intense electric blue eyes that burned with the wisdom and fiery determination as any strong flame would. Though soft-spoken and sometimes sharp with words she loves her friends very much.

Rin was the first to be altered and transformed, and she had endured the most pain, she was found by Toshiro, trying to save him from falling off a precipice. Emphasize "trying." he was never in any real danger but was merely testing her out. When he was sure that she was the one, he gave her his mark of imprinting. Then she was found by the scientists and asked if she wanted to do the experiments, naturally she accepted. It was very painful on her when she was first given the different formulas to heighten her senses, speed. Rin had been the first person they asked, since she had been found by the first and main animal and she accepted having no family, or friends to leave behind, so if the tests failed she wouldn't be missed. However it didn't turn out that way, the tests turned out to be very successful except it had been excruciatingly painful. It also gave her speed, heightened senses, strength, and healing abilities. However, she had made sure it wouldn't be the same for her sisters.

She had put them in a trance-like sleep and they couldn't feel any pain. Rin having been the original, was greatly stronger, quicker, and wiser than both of them, and was amazingly smarter than the scientists and techs in the building put together who had to have been extremely smart to be in the project, her IQ level was way above 230.

She and her sisters they were not human not half-demons, but not really demons either. They were part of a human experiment that was successfully tried on them, but would never be released to public. They were Japans secret weapon in case the demons didn't work in case of a war, or if a secret mission needed to be carried out. Their kind did not have a name, so instead the docs gave them one. They were called Celestials.

The animals were rare. They were almost like demons but not quite, and they had to be released. When one of the three animals found the one it imprinted upon, they and the person it had imprinted upon was brought back to the lab and could never be separated. There were three and only three of their kind. The cat was the leader and strongest. The fox the patient and nurturing one. And phoenix the over-protective, and alert one.

Toshiro the cat was a black and white male, with sleek and glossy fur. He was the strongest of all three, and was the wisest and fastest. He had been the first to chose and he had chosen Rin, though when Rin was chosen she had been around seven, but she had a choice and Rin even though seven had the high IQ of 180.

Yasu the fox was a silver-blue furred female, with poofy and soft fur. She was the second strongest, and she was very strong and patient. She had chosen second and chose Zoe.

Chiko the phoenix was a bright red-orange colored, hawk looking male. He was the third strongest, and he was perceptive and alert. He had chosen last, and chose Hana.

"Come on...we have to go with the doc, its time for our monthly check-up." Rin said already walking away. The monthly checks were mostly a blood test, a few exercises and then they could go. All in all, all three lived a good healthy life, the docs were nice and caring like foster parents, and basically they were a large happy family.

"Rin, are you ok?" Rin looked up, and gave a gentle smile," I'm all right ma." The woman gazed at her somewhat worriedly," Are you sure?" Rin frowned a moment," I'm fine don't worry about it." The woman was named Kioko, she was tan and had short chestnut hair, and her eyes were a clear soft hazel. She was the woman who served as Rin's foster mother, after all Rin had been only seven when she had gotten here. "Okay then, you're all set. Oh and Rin this is the last check-up of the year. You aren't getting check-ups anymore, not until your birthday, or unless you're ill." she informed.

Rin arched an eyebrow," Why?" Ma gazed at her steadily, because you have had your abilities for almost thirteen years now, with absolutely no complications. You don't need to be under constant observation anymore. You're sisters on the other hand will, since they have been Celestials for a shorter time than you." Rin nodded," Ok." Rin then got a vision of the city. It was there again this time though there were men dressed in black, and they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Rin growled and placed her hand flat against the table, she sent some of her chakra whizzing through the table to some tree roots, to the city and got a clear vision the men. They were setting something up, it looked like a trap. Rin got up," I have to go, its one of the eastern root divisions." Kioko nodded and rushed toward the central computer.

Rin called for Toshiro. "Its one of the high eastern roots." Toshiro hissed, and then jumped on her head. Rin held up her hand and pressed something on her black wristband. These were her inventions too, there were to anklets and wrist bands, which were black in color, they were like latex and stuck to her skin. The buttons were touch sensitive, but only to the owners touch no one else. They were useful so she could communicate with the docs, and to summon her Zero-G board. Too anybody else, they looked like ordinary wristbands. She was about to get on when the other two showed up,"Whats going on?" Hana said. "It's the high root division; don't even bother asking you two are not going. You're not ready to handle this high level of Root division, if you think the bullets I created were bad, you'd stand no chance against them." Both of them stayed quiet, Zoë bowed her head slightly in understanding; Zoë knew Rin was right; she and Hana were not ready yet. Hana had barely been a celestial for three years, and Zoë for five.

Hana growled, but after a while calmed and her anger was replaced with shame. "You're right sister, I should not have disrespected you like that, and I apologize." Rin nodded quickly," Don't fret, you will be able to handle them after many more sessions of practice, just be patient."

Rin pressed something on her wristband, and the wristband released tiny beads of white engulfing Rin. When she and Shiro were covered in them the color changed to fit that of her surroundings, to any eye, Rin didn't exist. The board also blended in with her surroundings, Rin pressed her heel down and the board moved forward, she pressed down harder and the board shot forward, she bent her knees a bit, she needed to get to city quickly before any damage could be done. She was going at fast speed, the trees whizzing by, and she dodging them all in the nick of time. She flew over the water, making the water ripple under her board. Soon she entered the city; she stopped for a moment, and pressed her palm on a building. Chakra leaked out and rushed through all the buildings until she found the roots again, they were near a home, she almost groaned when she saw there was a party in the backyard of the house.

She shot forward once more, and it took her about two minutes to find the house. She slowed the board, and lowered it so she was on the roof of the mansion. The house was a large three story building. It had sliding doors, and the walls were painted a bright white. The tiles of the house had black kawara's, and were complimented by a beautiful garden with colored flowers. The house probably had a mile long backyard, and front yard. She saw a pool in the courtyard, and then she saw a two-headed dragon grazing in the pastures in the side of the house. She looked around and counted eight roots division. She frowned there usually weren't this many, what could be so difficult and important that they needed to send out such a large division. She brought her left wrist to her mouth and touched it lightly," Hey Pa?"

"Yo?" she almost smiled, but refocused. "I see roots. There are eight of them, the east has never sent out so many before, ever, the largest has been three, and it was try to take down Koga and Ayame." There was the sound of a coffee cup dropping and shattering," Eight? Are you sure?" Rin counted again," Affirmative Pa, tell me, who lives in the mansion in the Sakura district?" It was silent as she heard typing then there was a long whistle. "Now I see why they dispatched so many. Lord Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Lady Izayoi, and Kagome live there." Rin narrowed her eyes that explains it, this family was the most powerful family in existence, and they ruled the western side of Japan, which was the largest territory in Japan. The family was made up of two pure bred white dog demons, a half-demon, a human, and a priestess. The roots were probably sent to kill the family so that the east could expand their territory.

Rin knew she had better get rid of those roots, before they launched their ambush. She looked around and saw the family mingling here and there. She counted a total of twenty-five people. She frowned this was going to be tricky, eight roots were skilled and dangerous, if she made one mistake it would be her last. She caught sight of a silver haired man with two magneta stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. She saw him glance at on of the roots. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the other dog demons; they were laughing and enjoying themselves. She looked back at him, and then knew, he was the only one paying attention to his surroundings.

"Pa...One of the dogs knows they are there...it's the one called Sesshomaru." There was silence," You must be careful with that one, I have a vague idea of what you're planning; try not to let him see you." Rin grinned," I know that. Ready Shiro?" the cat let out a soft growl. She glided quietly to left side of the wall, she stayed in the shadows and made sure to disguise her scent, she dug a small button into the ground. Then went to the other side of the wall and dug a button there. She activated the two buttons in the ground and an invisible barrier formed. The roots could not be seen anymore, the man shifted and she saw him inconspicuously look around again, but he probably didn't see anything anymore.

Shiro had taken out four of the roots already. It was her turn now; she shot forward and sent electricity from the back of the neck of one of the roots, stunning him into a comma. The last three were now aware of the attack, and were now tensing looking around for her and Shiro. Rin circled them, before hissing," You should've stayed in the east." Rin dug her heel down and shot forward, the roots jumped avoiding her attacks. One of them managed to brush by her arm with his blade. She growled annoyed, she got of the board, and shot forward, having more mobility on foot, she dodged all the attacks, and in under a minute had them on the floor stunned into a comma. She didn't kill them; she refused to do so that would make her a monster.

She picked up their limp bodies and threw them on her board, she gave the board coordinates and it shot off. The stunned men would be dropped far into the eastern lands, and then the board would return to her. She hid any indication that was here, and then she motioned to Toshiro. "Hey Shiro can you go get the Cloaker?" The cat meowed and took off heading in the direction of the cloakers. She scanned the ground looking for any evidence, seeing none, she reached into the pocket of her leg pouch. She took out a small square that looked like a sugar cube and threw it on the ground, it begun to evaporate letting of the scent of whatever was around it. She watched it until it completely evaporated.

Shiro came back holding both of the cloakers in his mouth. Rin got them from him and put into the pouch. Her wristband beeped meaning the stunned Roots had been dropped off, and the board was on its way back. Rin turned around, and froze in shock,_ what the hell?_

It was the boy Sesshomaru. She looked down at the party and saw that he wasn't there. She looked back at him, he was looking around, and he looked like he was scenting the air. Rin bit her tongue and slowed her breath, she forced her heart to quiet, and she stood completely still. His eyes landed on her, and she tensed, had he seen her?

He walked forward, she gritted her teeth, was it possible? Could he see her? Then droplets of rain begun falling, and soon the rain was falling heavily again. She almost sighed in relief, but then noticed the beads had begun failing. _"What?! No! I told them to add the water proof layer!" _Apparently they forgot. Something bumped into the back of her leg, she looked back, it was her board, she wasted no time, she jumped on and got Shiro. The beads faltered again, and this time the dog demon noticed, the beads worked again half-a second later. "Who are you?" he said. Rin smashed her heel down and the board shot forward at insane speed.

She ducked, and then she lifted her knees bringing the board up avoiding a few trees. Rin was going over hundred miles per hour, too fast for the naked eye to see her. When she made it into the forest and was within its safety she slowed down a little but not completely. She thanked the gods for the rain; it would wash away her scent and any and all traces of her presence. Rin then remembered, _those idiots! _She pressed down again and an angry aura begun to leak from her very pores. She pressed her heel down harder, and shot under the tree. She flew by the ambush zone so fast she didn't even need to dodge anything, not bothering to slow down she shot by her sisters and Ma and Pa. She stopped the board ferociously in front of the Techs lab. She slammed the doors open, and a few seconds after her sisters and the rest arrived.

Hana and Zoë stayed a little way behind," Boy she is pissed." Hana murmured. "Raido, Ryun, Koran, Yuron!" Rin bellowed. Soon after all four of the main techs, who specialized in making the gear from her blueprints rushed forward. They almost cringed when they saw her pissed expression. "You forgot to add the water proof layer?!" Rin cried. "Do you realize that the dog demon saw me, even if for a second?! It endangered the entire mission!" Gradually Rin's angry aura began to cool, until it wasn't there. More quietly she added," Who was in charge of adding the coating?" she said. Koran elbowed Raido in the ribs, hard, by the pained expression he made. "I was." he said.

"Why didn't you add it?" she said. With a pained expression he said," I never got to make the formula for the water proof layer." Rin de-activated the beads and opened the thin layer of her wristband. She took out the square chip that held the beads," Hana, Zoë give me yours." She said. The girls immediately lifted their wristbands, Hana had a light blue wristband, and Zoë had an aqua colored one. They took out similar looking chips, and threw them to her. Rin walked forward," Raido come with me." she said quietly, anger having left her.

"Get to work on the formula." she said as they walked into the lab, where all the chemicals were she grabbed the black chip and slipped it under a glass case. Inserting her hands into the electric proof gloves she began working on it, fixing the damaged beads. When she was done, she slipped the blue one under the glass and inspected it, fixing a two or three damaged beads from the rain. She did the same thing with aqua colored chip.

When she was done, Raido was standing with the three syringes. She walked forward; grabbing the first syringe she inserted it into a small needle like hole and pushed all the liquid into it. She did the same with the other two, she looked at him and smiled," There that didn't take long did it?" she said. She gathered the chips and walked out of the lab, Hana and Zoë were waiting there nervously. When they saw Raido come out from behind her they visibly relaxed, she threw them the chips and they caught it. They placed it on their wristbands.

"Raido, if you ever laze off on you're work like that again, I won't let you off as easily. What you did endangered the mission, and almost caused us our secrecy." she said. "I understand Rin." he said guilt coating his voice. Rin exhaled deeply, she looked at Hana and Zoë," Summon you're boards." Both immediately pressed a specific part of their wristbands. The boards appeared a few minutes later, Rin took the Zero-G boards and left to her engineering area.

The boards were basically like large skateboards, except a few inches longer and wider. They were silver in color, and had a dark blue rim around it that was a shock absorbent.

When she reached her work place, she lifted all three boards on the stainless steel table, pressing a few buttons in a specific order, the bottom opened up like a book revealing a few wires and many chips. There were the rotators and gravitational amplifier. The GA was the secret to the board it was what allowed it to fly, and the rotators, were just a back up in case the GA somehow malfunctioned. She checked it over; she replaced some of the wires with new ones, and cleaned out the GA. When she was done she added a water-proof layer specifically designed for it, and then added another protective layer to keep it from overheating or freezing. After it was done she closed the first protective layer over the GA, after the GA was covered she checked the solar cells, occasionally fixing a few here and there. After she was done, she added the protective coating on it.

She repeated the same process twice with the other two boards. She then finished closing them up, but she wasn't done yet, she had a few new toys to add to the boards. She added a holographic map of the world, that would show up whenever lost, basically like a GPS system. Next she added a scanner that would scan for weapons up to a mile away. Then she went to the closet and took out a large black trunk. She opened it, there were two scythes, and then there was one long blade, then twin swords.

The scythes had a baby blue and black diamond design grip on each there was a diamond crystal with the letter H engraved in it, it changed color depending on the amount of power put into it. Its bladed was sharp and deadly, it had chains that were located inside the hand grip and could be pulled out with a small tug.

She picked up the scythes and went to Hana's board. She opened side slot, and pulled out a tray, she placed one scythe there, the turned the board again. She opened the other the slot and placed that scythe there. She closed it and tested it out, she got on her board and pressed down with her toe, the side trays popped out and the scythes were throwing in her hands. She got off and placed the scythes in their trays again closing them.

She grabbed the long sword, it had an aqua and black zigzag design, on its handle there was a bright blue smooth colored stone with the letter Z engraved in it, that also changed color with the amount of power put into it. Its blade glinted as she lifted it up to inspect it, sharp edges looking a bit threatening even to her.

She pulled out the tray on Zoë's board made specifically for the long blade. She place it in the tray and got on the board, once again she pressed down with the front of her foot, and the sword flew out into her hand. She smiled, and then got off; she placed the long sword back in the tray and closed it.

Last was her sword, it had a deep purple and black star design. On the handles was a stone, the stones on each handle looked like it used to be a star but was cut in half straight down the middle, it also looked like it had part of an R on each blade. Rin put the two blades together and the sword glowed mending into one another. Soon it was one sword with a groove carved into the blade. It had the crystal star with an R carved into it.

She placed it on the tray and then closed it. She jumped on, and then pressed the front of her foot down, the sword flew out and she caught it. She smiled proud of herself, signaled the other two boards and she walked out, in a few minutes she was in a living room, and Zoë and Hana were wrestling with each other over half of a sandwich and a bag of pixie stixs. Rin laughed softly and Zoë and Hana looked up. Rin shook her head," I have some new toys for you, but I don't want you to use them until we've properly trained with them." Zoë and Hana shook their heads simultaneously. Rin laughed again and then left to her room, when she entered she threw herself on the bed and looked up into the sky. Silently she wondered what the man had thought.

Chapter End Notes:

_**OK this is it for this chapter. I wrote a poem in my depression so I wanted to post it, please no one copy and post it and claim it as you're own!**_

_**My breath halts**_

_**Has someone stabbed me in the stomach?**_

_**Can you see me bleed?**_

_**The tear in my chest is painful**_

_**It sears my very soul**_

_**Can you see the fire?**_

_**From my throat a strangled cry emanates**_

_**It turns into a heartbroken yell**_

_**Can you hear it?**_

_**My tears fall gently and silently**_

_**Quietly mourning you**_

_**Can you see it?**_

_**I hold in my breath and close my eyes**_

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**Can you awaken me?**_

_**Grief engulfing me**_

_**I feel like I'm going to drown**_

_**Can you save me?**_

_**My heart shatters**_

_**and my soul begins to break**_

_**Can you put them back together?**_

_**I hide my grief**_

_**I put on a fake smile**_

_**Can you see through it?**_

_**Suffering from a deep wound**_

_**It will scar**_

_**but it will never heal**_

_**Can you feel my pain?**_


	2. Disturbing discoveries

Rin shot up in bed, and then determined lines creased her smooth skin. _"Enough! I need to find some information on this!" _

She got up and got her Gir bag, she whistled for Shiro who jumped onto her shoulder. She walked outside and blinked against the sun. Looking around she walked forward on forward through the empty street. Seeing a small pack of drunk and perverted men, she only let out a string of quiet curses.

She brushed past them but a hand shot out and brought her flush against their chest. "Looky what we have here!" the man breathed. The men laughed, and said," You're staying with us…"

"Let me go." She hissed. Shiro swiped his paw at the man, claws sheathed. The man clucked his tongue," Bad kitty...I'll have to kill you for that." He said as he spit out blood. Rin almost smiled at the man thought_," he could take on Shiro?_" She almost laughed.

All thoughts halted as his hand began wander up in between her legs. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly; she heard a pleasing Crunch sound meaning she broke his arm. He cried out in pain, and he moved back, Shiro wasted no time and unsheathed his claws; he swiped it at the man who moved in with a knife trying to swipe it at her. The men picked up their falling comrades and ran away. Rin sighed, and picked up her bag," Come on, let's go Shiro."

The library opened at nine and it was eight-fifty. She rubbed her temple slightly, and something beeped. She looked around the street, and made sure no one was looking. She snuck into an alley, and spoke," Have you found something?" She said.

"You're going to love this!" It was Zoë's voice. "Okay I got to thinking, and decided to Google his looks and by pure luck I found his picture."

"Where?" Rin asked curiously.

"Wikipedia." Zoë said snickering.

'Naraku Yagashi Miasma. Age twenty-six, demon, suspected of being involved in murders, robberies, and abduction. And get this the guy is married!" Rin smirked.

"To who?"

"Lady Kagura Yuren Miasma. Age twenty-two. Has a clean profile, but in her picture…she looks so sad….and defeated…" Rin frowned," Forced marriage? Abuse?" She heard Zoë typing," I don't see anything about a forced marriage, but they're union does seem suspicious…I'll look into it. By the way, where are you?"

Rin looked around," Somewhere near the Yura district downtown." Zoë chuckled somewhat," All right…keep you're little secrets." Zoë said with fake sadness, Rin smirked," Well if you really want to know, I'm in an apartment with a guy I just met fu-"

"Ew! Agh! The images! God I'm scarred for life! You are so perverted!" Rin began laughing so hard until tears began to come out. From her chakra travel she had seen Zoë's face turn pale and then green, and saw that she had rushed to the bathroom in her horror.

She finally composed herself and deciding she didn't really want to walk crouched a bit. Shiro climbed onto her head and pressed himself close to her. She tensed her leg muscles and closed her eyes, she then just let go.

She shot up into the air, like if coils had released her and shot her like a bullet. She was high in the sky now, close to the clouds, without waiting any longer, she brought her shoulders up slightly, and fire pumped through her veins. Fire streaked from her back and formed a rainbow of colors before settling to slight lavender with bright blue. They formed angel wings that looked like it was on fire. The fire steadily traveled throughout her blood, and her senses came alive, her wrists and ankles caught fire slightly, flowing slight lavender and much bright blue, and her deep midnight black hair, turned even darker if possible, and the ends began to flicker with black fire.

Only one had witnessed her transformation before and it had been Shiro. She only transformed when she was by herself not wanting her friends to see how the fire flew out of her back almost like ripping through her skin. She flapped her wings once and took moved forward; one flap was all it took to get her moving over fifty miles per hour. Her wing span could range from as short as three feet, to as long as twenty feet, but she rarely used it that long, she preferred to keep it at nine to eight feet.

She twirled in the air, and then reached behind her grabbing Shiro. She wrapped her arms around him and then wrapped herself with her wings like a cocoon, and the ground rushed to meet her. She opened them and her dangerous descent slowed to a mere glide like a feather falling to the ground. When she was three feet from the ground her wings slowly rushed back into her back and her ankle and wrist fire dimmed, so did her hair and then was gone.

She brushed herself off, and walked out from the back of the alley. And then across the street was the city library. She trotted up the stairs, and entered.

The city library was had seven floors, and to get to the floors there was a long spiraling staircase in the middle of the library, with bright golden painted railings. The floor of the library was a sublime multi-red onyx floor. Bright and smoothing looking, it was actually a bit rough to the touch so that the animals could walk without slipping.. The walls itself were something of extreme beauty, they were the clearest creamy red-brown mahogany. On the walls were painting that traced back to more than five hundred years back. Demons lords, and to the oldest war general were on the walls. The outside of the Library had four long supportive beams that spiraled and looked like they were spinning. It was surrounded by bushes trees and grass; the library had an abnormal thing to it.

Even animals were allowed here, but they weren't like ordinary animals, they were smart. Their eyes held intelligence and they minded their own business only coming in to take refuge from the violent elements.

Immediately she spotted the library owner, standing tall at around 5'5, stood lady Kaede. Hair silver from age, and her left eye blinded from an accident and covered by a patch. She wore a white dress shirt, and a red skirt. For an elderly woman she was healthy and active, helping all she could.

They bowed to each other, and greeted. "Good morning lady Kaede." Lady Kaede was one of the few that landed in her good graces. Lady Kaede gave her a smile," Good morning Rin, Toshiro." Shiro purred and gave a sweet and kind meow back in hello. Lady Kaede reached into her pocket and brought out a cat treat. She gave it to Shiro who took it and ate, giving a happy meow. Rin laughed," Fish? You spoil him to much Milady." Kaede grinned," And you don't reward enough. Anyways what may I do for you Rin?" Rin smirked slightly," I was wondering…do you have any information on…Flame Si-"Kaede put her hand over Rins mouth. Her face almost in complete shock," Follow me." She said quietly.

Kaede winded through the many bookcases, and stopped in front of the many older ones. She walked a bit more and touched the wall she slid it open and revealed a small warm room. There a fire pit on side of the wall decorated by white marble, the floor was an elegant redwood and on the walls the many paintings of Kaede's ancestors. In front of the fire place were three chairs, Kaede gestured towards them. Rin walked over and sat," Lady Kaede, why'd you interrupt me?" Rin asked. "The walls have ears child. You were going to say Flame Sirens were you not? The very word saddens this structure. I'm sure you of all people have noticed this is no ordinary library." She said.

Rin nodded," Kaede…this place holds magic, this library…is alive. But my question is what exactly Fire Sirens are?" Kaede looked into the flames of the fire pit. "Fire Sirens…were the most magnificent creatures next to Silver Ghost Dog." She said quietly. She placed the teapot over the fire. "They had a King or Queen, who had a beautiful voice that would bring even the strongest to their knees. They had power over four elements, fire, water, earth, and air. But only one was born every generation, and they could only take over when the ruler died, or stepped down. If in a generation one wasn't born and the current ruler died, they would have to wait, and in the worse cases it was over thirty years. Their natural companions were the Silver Ghost Dogs; they mated or became deeply bonded friends."

"I see where are they now?"

"Dead. Well…not exactly…there are only ten left in the entire world. You see…they ruler five hundred years ago was murdered…and so was his wife, two sons…and the daughter went missing and was assumed to be dead." Rin stared silently and her mouth went dry. Her head began to automatically go into her file of memories…what had she done to be alive before she was nine? She didn't go to the lab till she was nine, Shiro found her when she was seven but didn't take her there until then. Her memories were very blurred and hazed, and she found she didn't want to know. "Could you continue?"

"Certainly…you see when the new king failed to be reborn they began to decline, the females became infertile and the males suffered the same thing. They began to die as their numbers fell…the young grew sick...the old frail…and the new born died. Soon Sirens eventually lost their numbers until only three elders, and seven youths were left. Since then only one siren has been born, so I've heard."

"Ah…can you tell me their appearance?"

"I cannot for words would do them no justice. But maybe you'll get a better idea from Lord Inu No Taisho himself." She said. Rin nodded," I thank you very much, my Lady." Kaede stood and prepared the tea, and Rin helped while Shiro sat on her chair lazily and lay on his back stretching out completely. Rin laughed quietly at that, but picked him up and laid him on her lap, gently stroking him. He purred gratefully, and fell asleep purr rumbling on subconsciously.

The two women talked on throughout the afternoon until Rin finally bid her good-bye and left. She looked around surprised to see that it was already sunset, she walked to back alley and summoned her board, she felt too lazy to fly right now. She jumped in the air and her board caught her. She held Shiro in her arms, so he was still sleeping comfortably and undisturbed. She flew a bit higher than usual and went faster wanting to go home and sleep.

When she arrived she just laid Shiro down gently on the bed, and then kicked off her jeans putting on shorts, and then slipping into a loose shirt. She laid down next to him, thoughts revolving around the new information, and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	3. the meeting, and the bitch rant

_**Okay I became so frustrated with this…I had a wonderful idea for her and then I had to watch Anastasia, the song I found for her to sing came from that movie, and the stuff I was going to make her do is a little compared to what Anastasia did and that made me mad, so I'm changing the story somewhat so it doesn't look like I ripped it off from the movie. Okay it might seem like I'm rushing the story but I'm not…the story focuses on what happens after…:D well you'll see. **_

Rin arched her back, gasping for air, and opened her eyes. She drenched in sweat, bangs sticking to her face. She had the dream again and now with the new information from her recent trip from the library, her dream came together like a puzzle. Those images….

_The dream: _

_She looked around the big ballroom, with beautiful murals, of clouds and softly painted angels. The ballroom floor was an extravagant pearly marble, and in the center of the ballroom was a small dip that had a small flue in the middle. _

_Those were for the ones called the Flame sirens. Unlike the name they were very gentle and kind-hearted people. They did not condemn or kill without good reason. They're name came because of their Leader; she or he was called the siren because of his/her voice, which could hypnotize even the strongest of demons. They controlled the rare blue flame and they thrived in the lands, ruling beside their companions the Silver Ghost Dog. _

_The only ones equal in power to them._

_Sirens had four main powers, earth, air, water, and fire. Only one Siren every few centuries was gifted with all four elements, and very rarely was it a female. And they were usually born from a Silver Ghost Dog, and a powerful Siren. But only when the Siren and Silver dog were in love, and only then. _

_She saw a little girl with raven black hair and clear blue eyes. A boy with silver hair walked forward to her and extended his hand to her, she hesitated but took it. He led her to the ballroom and placed his hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and then took his left hand in her free hand. A song began playing…the lullaby of the sirens, and the Silver Ghost Dog. Only to be sung by the leader of the Sirens, for he or she was the only one capable of doing so. _

_There was a dance for this song, and it was tradition for the prince or princess to be the first on the floor, and dance with one of the Ghost Dogs.. And the little girl was the princess, and the young silver haired boy was the prince of the dogs. _

_Her parents watched her with proud eyes, father singing the song with enthusiasm, and her brothers with amused and pleased gazes. Her mother, a Silver Ghost Dog and her father, was the king siren, the song ended and the silver hair boy led her forward to her father, where he bowed and walked away. The little girl's father stepped forward and spread his flame like angel wings; they were a bright sublime blue color. His ankles and wrists were alight in blue flame as well, and his long pale blue hair was alight in soft blue flames. His deep blue eyes intense and joyful. _

_Soon after, flame like wings of every color began lighting up the middle of the hall, in a rainbow of grand colors. Soon the King tensed his legs and sprung into the air, he flew around and rainbows of colors shot up after him. They began flying around and it looked like an awkward formation but soon it looked like shooting stars and beautiful dance. _

_The others then made a circle around him and he stopped directly over the dip he breathed in and then blew out using his hands as well and a huge spiraling blue flame entered the flue, the chamber lit up in brilliant colors and shone brilliantly. This was a dance that was a ritual only to be used when the king was pronounced again or made king._

_It was the last dance of Flame Sirens, for their King and his queen and two sons were killed. The daughter was never found and was presumed dead. The dance could not be completed without the leader, and they waited desperately for years for the birth of the new Flame siren that would be their leader, thinking it was one of the sons that had been killed. _

_Alas, the siren was never born and the Sirens eventually lost their numbers until only three elders, and seven youths were left. Since then only one siren has been born and the sirens lost their fertility…And now after five-hundred years they still wait…hoping…_

End dream…

Half of the information she knew from the library but she didn't actually believed there were any left. Rin was very agitated the dream kept repeating itself over and over every night since the incident with the mutt.

Which was more than half a year ago. She swallowed and licked her dry lips; Shiro padded over to her silently, and began to groom her disheveled hair. She didn't mind Shiro was a Demon cat and therefore was extraordinarily clean, more so than a human. Plus it was soothing, his steady strokes as his rough tongue smoothed out her long hair. She grabbed him in her arms and scratched him behind the ears, and he released a loud rumbling purr.

She got up and set him down on the bed gently. She walked to her bathroom, she turned it on and heated up, what would burn the flesh of a normal human did nothing to her. She stood there hands on either side of the shower head, head bowed.

"_What now?"_

She searched in her mind desperately for answers. Then she heard the soft tinkling of bells, her eyes snapped open. She rinsed off and changed faster than she had ever changed before. She was running when she got out, she flew out the apartment door, and summoned her board.

She jumped up and her board flew under her catching her. She pressed on the gear and the board ripped forward, she soon found herself in the mutt's home. She went forward and the song got louder, soon it was overwhelming her. She let out a loud scream and she fell off the board, before she allowed darkness to take her she sent her board away, and hid anything that might've given her away as a celestial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was in the dining hall with his 'family' eating, when a pain filled yell emanated from outside. Taisho sprinted up and ran to the balcony, he did too. In time to see a young woman fall from the sky, He wasted no time and shot forward faster than the eye could blink and caught her.

In his arms now laid a young woman, her hair blacker than the night, and skin tanned slightly. Her ears were a bit pointed, and she had a smooth and gentle complexion. He straightened up slightly, her heart beat was a bit slow, and then he noticed the blood dripping down her back and around her ankles and wrists.

He jumped into the dining room and handed her to his father who shot forward running towards the healer.. There was a trail of blood from where he ran. Sesshomaru stood there on the balcony watching as Izayoi, Kagome, and Inuyasha sprinted afterwards. Sesshomaru stood there unmoving, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Her scent was invading and taking over his senses. He finally lifted his head and walked out of the room.

Rin opened her eyes wearily and looked around. She was on a very soft mattress, cushiony. Then realized, this was not her home. She shot up and immediately regretted it, when a sharp pain emanated from her back. She then noticed it was from were her wings came out from, and then noticed her ankles and wrists wrapped in bandages. She touched her forehead and felt a gauze there, _what the hell?_

She had only fallen from her board… her wounds were in the wrong places. She shook it off, deciding she had bigger problems. She stood up and fell back down, she hissed in agitation. She mustered up what chakra she had in her state and healed the wounds on her ankles, and wrists.

She saw her anklets on the table and put it on her ankles. And then put on her wrist bands. She unwrapped the bandage that was wrapped around her abdomen and chest and looked at her back. She grimaced, from were her wings came out there was a large bloody scar, never before had it been painful, never before had her unsheathing of wings done this. Something must've caused this.

Focusing all her chakra on her back, the wounds mended and then healed completely. She found her shirt but saw it was bloody, but was thankful that her black cargo pants weren't, she looked around and found a medium sized T-shirt, she put it on thankful that it fit snuggly. She looked at herself in the mirror a bit annoyed at how her body looked a bit flaunted. Her muscles showed plainly, rippling under her shirt. She growled but let it go.

She cautiously opened the door from the room she was in. She looked around, and saw the hallway empty. She raised her senses and put her body on full alert. She breathed in and found the hallway clear of any fresh scents, most where stale. She then remembered, she pressed a few buttons on her wrist and spoke quietly, "Shiro?" A relieved meow came from the other end. "Hey, I'm fine yell at me later; do you remember the mansion where we took out the roots?" There was silence before he gave a curt mew.

"Okay, jeez, sorry! I'm there. Come get me don't tell the others." There was another quieter meow. And she said," Kay thanks! Love you." She then sniffed the air again; she stealthily walked down the hall. Then the lullaby began again her eyes widened as she figured out it was so close. She didn't hesitate she needed this to end now. She shot off running passed extravagant marble tiles, and sophisticatedly painted walls and paintings.

She finally came to a stop in from of two elegant red wood doors, carved and smooth as a polished stone. She pushed it open and the lullaby intensified in sound. A familiar scent invaded her nose then. Her eyes widened and she breathed out and fell to one knee. She grit her teeth and stood up, she walked forward following the noise.

She stopped in front of a painting of a family. In it was tall and muscular man, with a kind and gentle face. He had pale blue hair and deep set blue eyes, which held much joy and love as he held his family. Next to him, about two inches shorter was a black haired woman with golden eyes, and between them were two boys. Each with reddish brown hair and golden eyes. Then in between them stood a little girl.

She had deep raven black hair enough so to put the night to shame, and deep electrical blue eyes. The girl resembled her father in a scary way that had she been a male they would've passed off as twins.

The man had long sky blue hair, and deep set dark brown eyes they almost looked black. Her heart and very soul was shaken by the familiarity of this family, and then was spooked when she saw that the girl…looked like her when she was younger.

The sound was coming from directly under the portrait. She pressed her hand to the stone and it vibrated slightly, her eyes widened in realization, she gathered her inhuman power in her fist and connected it against the wall, her hand went through it cleanly.

She searched and finally found something, her hand grabbed onto something and she pulled it out. Her eyes widened, it was small music box. It was made from the finest of red wood and had intricately carved flowers onto it.

She focused on the little box; she checked the little key hole and recognized the oddly familiar shape. Her fingered the ring on her finger, and she frowned, suddenly she heard footsteps she hid the little box and took out a small cube from her leg pouch. She placed it on the destroyed part of the wall and it mended back together.

She looked around some more deciding it would look less suspicious if she was caught. But the footsteps passed the hall, and kept walking.

She looked around and found, in a very frightening way that this room looked very familiar. There was bed with soft purple and blue sheets; next to it was a nightstand with many more pictures of the little girl and her family. The floor was a soft pale blue color, and the walls were a soft fire-orange giving it a sort of a shine making it look like she was in a field. Whoever lived in this room was very creative.

Rin grinned, seeing an open window she jumped onto the sill which was ten feet from the ground and then though against it. She had been cared for and treated with generosity the least she could do was thank her savior.

She sighed and hopped down; she opened the door and followed the fresh scent. The fresh scent winded through oddly familiar halls, and then stopped in front of two large, polished maple doors, big enough for her to get in with her wings open at ten feet. And tall enough for even a giant to pass through, there were engravings in the door.

_Long live the Silver Ghost dogs, long live the Flame Sirens, prosper and grow, sister and brother, father and mother, daughter and sons, friends, and lovers. _

She frowned slightly startled to see the Sirens were mentioned on the engraving. She pushed open the door and her scent was invaded by the familiar scent of pine, earth, and the slightest of pure water. "_Familiar much?"_ she thought with dry humor.

She was then stared at by six pairs of gold eyes, and one pair of deep chocolate eyes, and one gentle soft hazel. "I think we found her." The servant bowed and rushed past her.

On the table a man with long silver hair put into a high pony tail, and had midnight blue markings on his cheeks. He had deep intense golden eyes, and was muscularly built, next to him was a woman with soft chestnut hair, she had a round and kind face. On the other side was a young man with a defiant look on his face, his golden eyes intense with stubborn pride, and ego. He had long platinum hair loose and wild and perched on his head lay two dog ears that twitched every now and then. Beside him was a young girl with a stubborn and set face. She was a chick with attitude and fiery determined chocolate eyes. Her hair was a soft black that glinted in the sun.

But the one that caught her attention was the one at the end. He had a lithe and muscular build figure, though he wasn't ridiculously muscular, but enough to suit his body type. Perched on top of his broad shoulders, was a sight to see…one she had seen before.

His cheeks were adorned with two magneta stripes, and on his forehead lay a midnight blue crescent moon. He had cold golden eyes, and long straight silver hair, and bangs that framed his crescent moon perfectly.

She felt startlingly at ease with them, and she hadn't even met them for a minute. This made her very alert and somewhat hostile. She bowed slightly and her gentle blue eyes turned cold and wary. She made no rude gesture but still made no move. And on top of that, the entire house…it called to her. It sounded like it needed something and its silent whispers fell upon her ears.

Inu No Taisho regarded the girl with a strange gaze, he didn't really look at the girl when he had rushed her to the healers, and he was more focused on making sure she didn't die. But now as he looked upon her he realized startlingly she looked very much like his deceased friend, no that would be an understatement she was the spitting image of his friend. Especially those eyes….

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman who was staring at him with suspicious eyes.

The girl had a soft tan complexion and had beautiful deep set blue eyes that were framed by hair so black it put the night to shame. She stood at six feet and one inch, one inch shorter than he. She had a slender figure, with long legs and nice curves. She had finely toned muscles and had strong looking shoulders. But what caught his attention the most was the deep red Sakura blossom necklace around her slim neck. That was his family emblem.

The man with one midnight blue stripe on each cheek then stood and Rin's eyes narrowed into cat like slits. The man stood his place noticing her distrustful gaze. "Greetings, my name is Inu no Taisho." He said. Rin stayed quiet, and then in a soft and quiet voice she said," Thank you for you're hospitality. Forgive me for being a burden." She bowed quickly.

She turned around and cold unfeeling words said," Girl, do not be so disrespectful to you're elder. A proper and sincere thank you for being under our care for a week is in entitled." Rin halted and froze completely,"_ A week?! No wonder Shiro was so pissed off." _ But still the man had no right to speak to her such.

She turned and looked him full on," I showed no disrespect to him, and I have already thanked him, unless you are deaf or either completely stupid not to have heard me, no offense." She said a small smirk on her lips. His golden eyes narrowed and he glared," I heard a child speak disrespectfully to someone who she has just met, meaning you have absolutely no manners. Then, should I take it, you were raised with ill mannered parents, and acted wildly on you're on immature thoughts?" The dog eared man began to snicker and got cuffed on the head by the girl next to him," Ouch! Kagome what was that for?"

"Sesshomaru!" the woman beside Taisho gasped. Rin gave him a wicked smile," I have no parents and no siblings all were murdered when I was a young girl. I have been on my own since then, and as for immature thoughts, I would think of it more as survival instinct." The man narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing more. The woman stood up and Rin looked at her cold gaze softening a little. "My name is Izayoi forgive my ill-mannered and rude son." Rin gave her a respectful bow," I have no qualms with my lady, or lord. I do not mean to sound rude buy I'm in a-"Rin's eyes widened and she fell to one knee,"Agh!"

Her hand grabbed onto her shoulder, and then she saw blood on her wrists and ankles again. Her eyes widened," What in the seven hells?" she said. "That is why you cannot go." Taisho said coolly. The girl named Kagome rushed to her aide, but Rin gave her a look that asked her kindly maintain her distance. Rin stood up and took of her band, she studied the wound she had healed it. She used her hand and removed some of the blood, she frowned,"_ Flames?"_ she said to her self quietly. Not even caring that she had an audience she focused her chakra on her wrists and ankles, she stopped the bleeding... She reached into her pocket and took out a small cloth she wiped off the blood.

"Hm." She said. She returned their attention to them and noticed the open window. She walked over to the window and looked over the balcony; the balcony was a large stone platform, made of a very smooth stone. It had a diamond patter on the stone rails, and had a few plants on the edge.. She almost smiled when she noted the over a mile long backyard was even a more lush dark green than the last time she saw it. "Girl-" It was the dog eared man, she cut him off," Rin." She looked at him, and then decided that this family was no threat. "My name is Rin." She said. Though, tall, icicle up his ass and handsome looked a bit mean.

As she turned to look at him her eyes were no longer cruel and cold, but calm sky blue." I apologize for my rude behavior earlier, I was unsure of your intentions; I see now that you mean no harm." She said. Her features softened and she smiled at them. Taisho nodded," Good, but might we ask that you stay a bit longer so that you're wounds may heal." Rin smiled at him, but shook her head," I've overstayed my welcome here. I've no right to be here without a better reason than these pathetic things called wounds. Besides I'm pretty sure Inuyasha orSesshomaru wouldn't want me to be here any longer than necessary." She said sarcasm dripping with each word.

Rin did not fail to see that there were hidden mikes around the grand and exquisite ballroom. She was wary of what she said, and "What the—how do you know our names?" He said. Rin looked at him," Royal markings, silver hair, gold eyes, stubborn behavior. Silver Ghost Dog." The boy stared at her wide-eyed. "Very perceptive aren't you?" remarked Taisho.

Rin gave him a small nod," Might I ask, how I was found?" She said. "You weren't, we were dining when we heard a scream. You were freefalling to the ground, when we tended to you, you were wounded on your back, wrist, ankles, and around the base of the back of you're neck." Rin took in all he said, surprised when he mentioned her neck. Rin frowned a bit, but then nodded. "I see, well then I thank you again for helping me."

"Anytime, but do you still insist on going?" Rin nodded," I must, my friends must be searching for me by now." Rin nodded and headed for the door, she was walking out when words flashed through her mind_," I cannot for words would do them no justice. But maybe you'll get a better idea from Lord Inu No Taisho himself." _Rin halted. She turned around again and looked at him questioningly. "My lord…if it is not to much to ask…may I ask a question…about the history of this house?"

He turned to look at her taken by surprise," You may." Rin was about to ask but halted remembering the hidden mikes. Her eyes shadowed and she fell quiet, she looked around, her eyes looked at the left wall," One." She looked at the floor near the table," Two." She looked at the left wall," Three." Her eyes directed at the edge of the table," Four." She then looked above her a bit to the side of the door," Five." Rin gave a mischievous grin," My, my five…" She walked over to the table," What are you doing? And five what?" Inuyasha demanded. Rin kneeled at the edge of the table, eyes narrowed, and her hands lightly skimmed the edge of the table. "Inuyasha be quiet." Taisho said," Lets see what she's doing…" he said quietly so only demons could hear, but Rin wasn't an ordinary human. Her fingers then felt a hidden groove, she grinned.

She looked up at Taisho," You have a pest problem, can I do a favor and get rid of it for you?" Taisho regarded her for a moment suddenly realization and anger became clear on his face, and he gave a brisk nod. Rin grinned she took out her kunai and jabbed into the table; She pushed it in and wedged it in between the grooves. She pushed it down and a piece of the table flipped over. Rin grinned as wires were exposed as well as a hidden mike.

Sesshomaru stood up walked over to her, he looked at the wires as well not saying a word. Rin reached into her pants and pulled out a small pocket knife, she reached into her other pocket and brought out a cell phone. She opened the back of her cell phone and fiddled with it for a moment before finally opening another part exposing wires. She put the pocket knife in her mouth, and pulled up the zipper in her cargo pants exposing a small black pouch tied around her leg, she opened it and took out a small black chip she stuck in the side of her cell phone and it beeped once. Next she brought out a small black box about the size of a ring case.

She fiddled with the wires of her cell phone for a moment, and disconnected a red wire; she stuck it into the small black box. She placed her cell phone on the table, she looked around and her eyes landed on the paper foil. "Please hand me those?" she said the best she could with the knife in her mouth. Kagome got them and brought it over to her. Rin got a strip of paper foil and rolled it up tightly, it looked like a thin wire now, she disconnected a blue wire from the mike, and peeled it slightly revealing the copper wires, and she stuck it into the paper foil. She took the pocket knife from her mouth and wedged open the small receiver from the mike; she cut a green wire, and hooked up the green wire to the paper foil too.

She let that there, and walked over to the wall, found the groove and opened it revealing another mike; she repeated the same process, with the hidden mike by the door, the floor, and the other wall. When she was done, she walked back to the table, eyes on her, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome placed her hand over his mouth. "Hush." Rin gave a small smile," Its time to give our friends a rude awakening." She lifted her cell phone and pulled the red wire. A loud high pitched screeching sound erupted from the cell phone. She cringed slightly and so did the men but didn't complain. After thirty-seconds, the mikes started smoking and then there was a white shock coming from each one.

She placed the wire back on her cell phone," I highly doubt those were the only bugs in the house." She said. Though she was a bit confused,"_ That's strange…if they had been functional the spark would've been blue not white." _Inu no Taisho stood and walked over to her, he held out his hand, and she took it, he gave a small bow of his head as was custom when someone showed gratitude, he lifted her hand palm up, and then smiled at her. She pulled her hand back using her thumb to finger her ring.

"Now if you would still like to ask you're question…?" he asked. She looked at him and decided otherwise," It was nothing, its not important anymore. But I need to go, if one of you would be so kind as to show me the way out…?" He smiled at her kindly," Of Course. Sesshomaru, please escort our guest out." Sesshomaru walked past her, and Rin followed after him. He was completely quiet and then spoke," I assume you do have a ride to you're home? If you have one." That ticked Rin off she stood in front of him, and pushed him back. She said in the coldest voice ever, giving him the most violent and vicious glare," Listen up you arrogant ass. I don't care if you're prince or lord of these lands; you have absolutely no right to talk to me like this I did _nothing_ to you. To hell with it I don't even know you. So get that icicle out of you're ass, and show some respect." With that she turned around, attitude full throttle, bitch level at an all time high.

Sesshomaru stood there eyes wide, and somewhat stunned. The girl stood up to him, insulted him, and humiliated him with absolutely no fear at all. He followed after her, and noticed the girl was heading to the front door. He followed her scent outside and he looked around. The girl was gone.


	4. The strange Anbu, and the fatal wound

Rin sat on her bed, laptop on her lap

Rin sat on her bed, laptop on her lap. A thunder storm was raging outside, and she was completely oblivious. Her eyes were focused ahead, and sweat beaded on her forehead, her eyes flashed, and she blinked. She sighed, each night it was the same, something called out to her, and beckoned to her, but she always ignored it. She sighed and looked at her laptop, she typed in Fire Sirens.

She got results. Just not the ones she wanted, all of them were about police sirens, normal sirens…and so on. She tried Sirens Japanese myth. All she got was Greek myths about Sirens. She sighed and laid her head back; she closed her eyes for a moment, and thought for a while. She imagined herself in quiet room, alone, and content.

A whisper intruded her peace,"_ The fire from the clan of Asai." _She blinked. What the hell? She thought for a moment," The fire from the clan of Asai…?" she closed her laptop, and walked out into the balcony. She looked at the ring on her finger, and then remembered the little music box. She walked inside and pulled it out. She stared at the odd hole, and took off her ring. She placed it in the small hole and pushed it in slightly. The little hole glowed and the ring was gone, there were clicking sounds, and the small box opened.

She stared in quiet amazement, inside on a soft blue velvet silk, was a small red crystal. She frowned, and then she pulled off her necklace. She traced the outline and it opened, revealing a thin empty side. The red crystal trembled slightly, and she picked it up, and placed it on the empty side. The sakura locket began to glow slightly, and then the light faded and the side snapped shut. She looked at the hole and the ring was gone, she frowned the ring…wasn't a terrible loss, if it had been the necklace on the other hand, she might've felt the hurt for weeks. The necklace was the only the she had left to remember her family by.

She opened the main part of the locket, and like always it was empty, like the space in her memories. The little box shut, and she put it down, placing the necklace around her neck. Suddenly a vision flashed in her mind, it was the Anbu, Izayoi was somewhere, and they had begun to attack her. She gave a soft hiss; riding on her board wasn't fast enough and Shiro was out training with the girls, she growled and jumped off the balcony, she spread her wings and bulleted into the air towards the mansion.

She got there in record time, two minutes. She stopped in the gardens and followed Izayoi's freshest scent, she saw the young woman picking some roses, and Anbu scent all over the place. A shower of daggers shot out, and she bulleted forward, picking up Izayoi in her arms. The woman yelped and her eyes widened and filled with fear. Rin landed on the edge of the hedge," Don't scream. Hold on to me tightly." She said in demanding but gentle voice. The woman grabbed on and Rin shifted her so she was carrying Izayoi bridal style. Rins eyes widened slightly as she saw them, there were at least 3 of the high-ranking Anbu ready, and twelve lower ranking ones.

She jumped and cursed under her breath, she needed to get Izayoi to her mate. She shot forward, and dodged some daggers, and then her biggest fear came true, they took out guns. "Lady! Where is your mate?" she asked. Izayoi still looked spooked, but when she saw it was Rin she calmed slightly," In the main hall!" she said in a hushed voice. Rin bulleted forward, and had to twist in the air to avoid some of the daggers. At one point she let Izayoi free fall in the air for a few seconds and took out two Anbu. She had gotten Izayoi before she hit the ground. "_Why the hell is the mansion so freakin big?! And where the hell are all the guards?" _She heard the sound of a bullet pierce the air, andsomething hot passed her shoulder and ripped her sleeve. She had to get there quickly. Using her inhuman speed she became a blur, and shot in through the open window to the main hall.

She burst in, and was met by the sight of Inu No Taisho standing by a window, Inuyasha talking to Kagome, and Sesshomaru casually leaned against the wall. Taisho's eyes snapped to the pale and scared Izayoi in her arms. Another whistle pierced the air, Rin grunted and jumped and managed to avoid them. "What the hell is going on?" She heard Inuyasha yell. She put Izayoi down," Stay here don't move!" She turned around and shot forward. She made her hand into a fist and her fist connected with one of the Anbu sending him flying backwards. She leaned back and her hands connected with the ground she lifted her feet from the ground and kick another Anbu. She twirled still doing a hand stand and kicked another in the stomach. She stood up panting a bit. One of them managed to hit her with the butt of the gun on her head. She took a step back disoriented, but shook it off.

Then she her eye caught sight of what looked like a version of a cloaker. "_They can't see them!" _She ran forward and ripped it off disabling the cloaker. They appeared one by one and as each appeared the dogs eyes narrowed in silent fury.

She growled, a silver blur shot by her and Sesshomaru let out a poison whip killing three of the Anbu. Rin found the leader, she felt something trickle down the side of her face, and smelt the tangy and salty smell of blood. She locked eyes with him briefly, and both circled each other momentarily. Rin was oblivious to fight in back of her; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were killing the other Anbu. Rin chuckled quietly," So we meet again," she hissed quietly," Still using your useless life to serve him?" The Anbu's eyes flashed and with a snarl he launched himself at her. He had given her the chance she wanted, and she ducked grabbed his arm, and smashed him back first into the ground.

She looked at him and something that felt familiar yet not familiar entered her body and in a low voice she hissed out," Never, mess with my family." She smashed his head and he didn't move again. She stood up and looked at Izayoi, blood still trickled down the side of her face, and a headache pounded in her head. She noted the three dog demons had a pissed expression. She had managed to take out the three high-ranking ones, but they weren't as skilled as the others. They looked like newbie Anbu, but with faster reflexes.

She was about to leave when she noticed one of the Anbu on the floor, had his gun in his hand and was about to pull the trigger, pointing at Izayoi. Taisho noticed last minute, and bellowed," Izayoi!" Sesshomaru ran to the man hand glowing green. Her eyes widened in horror, and without even thinking through it, her body moved on its own will, and shot forward to Izayoi. There was a loud gunshot, a scream, and a splatter of blood. Rin stood in front of Izayoi, a bullet hole in her stomach. White blinded her momentarily, and white hot pain coursed through her body. Sesshomaru had killed the man a second after he had shot the bullet. _"Why? Why did I put myself in front of Izayoi?" _ The wound wasn't fatal to her. If she were human she would've been dead but she wasn't human. Izayoi was still in back of her, unharmed, but still in shock. Kagome ran forward recovering from the shock, and headed towards Rin. Rin coughed a bit, and blood came out and then trickled a bit on the side of her mouth.

She growled at Kagome," Stay away from me!" Without a second thought she ran even though the pain doubled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Taisho went to his mate, but Izayoi recovered from the shock. "Taisho go after her! She's hurt badly!" Taisho nodded and took after Rin. He's eyes widened slightly as he noted the amount of blood she lost, and how far she managed to get in such little time.

Rin stopped at the base of the tree and sat down. She lifted up her shirt, and placed her hand over it. She let out a pained hiss, as she felt the bullet coming out of her body. After a few pained seconds she got it out, and threw it to the side. She placed her hand over the wound and stopped the internal bleeding. She sent her chakra inside and healed the damaged organs. Then she healed the outside wound, leaving only a fading scar, she took a deep breath enjoying being able to breath without strain. She lifted her sleeve and ran her finger over the smooth cuff. A quick vibration on her skin told her the message was received and her board was on its way.

She stood up, and didn't expect the rush of blood flowing to her head. She looked down to see a pool of her own blood, and saw a bloody trail leading over here. She didn't think she had lost so much blood. She took a step and stumbled a bit, but regained her balance; something nudged the back of her knee. She looked back and the board was there unmoving, it beeped a bit detecting her blood and lowered slightly. It also opened the side of the board to hold a small glass tube with bright red liquid in it. She drank it down, and got on the board. It lifted up slowly, and went forward magnetic locks on firmly on her feet.

The board was programmed to act like this when she had been wounded badly. "Run a scan, five-mile radius, and cloak us and our scent please." The board beeped once, and the rims began to glow blue, after ten seconds it beeped indicating a heat signature. Then it beeped again indicating two. She gave a quiet hiss, and then the board beeped and blended into the scenery and then took her to. The board then released a spray and she and the board took the scent of the forest.

She picked up a bit of speed, and the board automatically began to head for the lab. She closed her eyes and breathed in and caught the scent of Sandalwood. _Sandalwood? _She turned her head sharply and then remembered all too clearly of her head injury. She reached up and gingerly touched her head, and felt the deep wound. She would let it be until she got to the lab, where she would be able to heal it correctly. Catching the sweet and unique scent of Sandalwood, which she had only smelled on herself, and… she couldn't remember she realized startled.

In the corner of her eye she caught silver. And realized that it was Sesshomaru, she slowed a bit, and studied the arrogant bastard. He had cold, cruel eyes, she noted, that she had also had those kind of eyes once as a result of losing something dear to her. He had long silver hair that cascaded down his back in waves. He stopped and she sensed another presence, Taisho landed in front of him," Any sign of her?" Sesshomaru shook his head," Her trail ends about half a mile away." Rin stopped breathing momentarily. Taisho ran off in one direction, and Sesshomaru's gaze traveled over her. He scented the air slightly, and then he did something she didn't expect, his mouth opened slightly, only a crack and he breathed in air. "_Shit." _Ran through her mind.

The canine and feline demons had a knack of superior sense of smell, but when their nose didn't help they could open their mouths to better find a scent. It was a weird trait but it could come in handy when trying to find a covered scent which was bad news for her. A small almost unnoticeable shiver went down her spine, and slowly she moved her hover board forward. She stopped and began to move higher in the air. He moved slightly and Rin moved a bit faster, she stopped and winced a little as she felt blood trickle down the side of her face." _Damn it to hell!" _The fresh blood hadn't been covered and his head snapped up.

She cursed, and hit down on the board roughly, harder than she ever had before since she made them. The board snarled softly and shot off; it released more coverer to compensate for the fresh blood trickling down her face. A wave of dizziness washed over her again, and she realized she had been hit harder than she had originally though. She felt a slight breeze and felt a warm body next to her. In a daze an unable to think coherently she followed the warm body and soon found herself somewhere she didn't recognize.

The sweet smell of Sandalwood invaded her nose, and then she smelt poppy. Scents of the purest and sweet smelling kind invaded her nose and she felt intoxicated, and the suddenly realized why if she got to close to her sisters they became so intoxicated. She stumbled inside, and felt a hand press against her fevered head. She cooled down, and the pain of the wound eased, she breathed softly and sank into the ground. She looked up and saw beautiful ocean blue eyes, warm and gentle looking down at her. Everything then suddenly went black and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Rin groaned softly, and her hand twitched. She cracked open her eye and blinked when she saw she was in a strange building. She sat up and touched her head gently and then gasped when she felt smooth skin where the wound had been. Then she felt strange, she moved around, flexing her muscles. They felt, new and untrained. She noticed her board and snapped her fingers, it came over to her. She got on it, and rode home feeling extremely strange. When she got home, she walked in taking her clothes off as she walked to the bathroom.

She was walking in when she glimpsed herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. Her skin was unmarred, and untouched, it was smooth and soft like a new born skin. She looked over her body checking for old scars only to find them gone without a trace. She gulped quietly, and then a shiver of anticipation snaked down her spine. Something was happening, something big.


	5. the new officer

_READERS IMPORTANT NOTE! – A friend and I have made a profile and we will be posting Sess/Rin stores there. And let me tell you they are hilarious! There are lemons, paint, a lot blushing and a whole mess of others things involved. please go and check out our first co-authored story! Heheh it has a long lemon in it. XD our profile name is puppy love Inc. Thanks- Domi_

Rin couldn't believe she was doing this. But it was the only way she could get near the house, without drawing attention. Taking a deep breath shouldering the guard that had gotten too close, the door opened. Inu no Taisho stood there a small smirk plastered on his face," Taisho-sama I would like to speak to Kagome-sama if I may." He stared at her a few minutes before saying, "Yes, of course. Take her to the main hall." One of the guards nudged her and she sent him a glare. They walked into a hall with marble floor, and exquisitely painted walls. Then one side opened up to a large window, and she saw outside a large group of guards being trained. Or that were trying to be trained because whatever they were doing wasn't working.

She kept walking face straight all the while thinking how horribly these guards were being trained, and how undisciplined they were. She looked forward again, and a hand brushed her hip she stiffened slightly. Strike one.

She peered around looking at the beautiful painted walls. There were pictures hanging on the walls of different people all with their own colored eyes, but saw none with blue eyes, and black hair was only there twice. Each one had their own smile and twinkle in their eye, some mischief, humor, kindness, love, or flat out stern. And she saw silver haired demons; these demons some had black and silver hair, or light black but no dark black. Beautiful golden eyes were a rare trait. There was a really bright hazel; it almost looked gold, but no bright golden eyes. Then as it moved on they were together in family portraits, some outside with children playing. And then there was a large gap, spots on the walls where portraits once hanged. Then there was the picture of that man. With his beautiful midnight blue hair, and bright joyful and wise blue eyes, with the beautiful silver haired, and deep amber eyed woman. She had a black crescent on her forehead and one small gray line under her eyes.

The two boys she blinked and then realized that the color hadn't been reddish brown but merely a trick of the light. The color was a pale bluish-silver, as if trying to decide what color it should be. Deep amber eyes with pale green flecks showed, and deep gray stripes were under their eyes. In this picture they had a gentle smile. The little girl was here again in the picture, large grin, with two small fangs poking from her gums, those bright electrical blue eyes, bright amber rimmed the blue slightly.

She blinked as the same hand brushed dangerously low, strike two. She was lead into the main hall, and her breath was taken away. _What beautiful murals, of clouds and softly painted angels. The ballroom floor was an extravagant pearly marble, and in the center of the ballroom was a small dip that had a small flue in the middle. The walls were painted a beautiful sublime gold, and the air was cheerful. _

But what she entered was not that. The air was sickening and lifeless, the walls a dull color, and murals monotonous and silent. She grew silent and felt anger consume her very being. She stood and quietly asked," Why is it so dull?"

One of the guards growled at her in warning," Mind your own business human." She smirked. The guards stopped her and she stood waiting patiently. Ten or fifteen minutes later, Kagome came in with Inuyasha behind her, Inu no Taisho came in with Izayoi being him. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

She bowed her head to Kagome, and then looked at Izayoi," It's good to see you safe Lady Izayoi." Rin said.

Lady Izayoi stared at her for a moment," How is your wound?"

Rin smiled at her ," Its fine."

Izayoi stayed quiet for a moment," May I see it?"

Rin smiled at her," That wouldn't be appropriate; you should not have to see the results of my slow reflexes."

The man who had been groping at her grabbed her arm tightly, squeezing it as if he was trying break it off," The Lady just asked you to do something." Rin's eyes flashed and in one quick movement, she had her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. She flicked her wrist and there was a loud cracking noise.

Rin hissed," Strike three. Never lay a hand on me again."

I

nuyasha had a pleased look on his face and then said, "Heh, finally someone did something to that stupid guard."

She let him go the man was on the ground cradling his broken arm. She looked at the family. "I have come to apologize to Lady Kagome for my rude behavior the last time we met. And to make sure that Lady Izayoi was alright," with that Rin took a sincere bow," So I apologize for being so rude and disrespectful the other day, Lady Kagome."

She stood and turned to Taisho her demeanor indifferent, "Who is training your supposed _elite _guard. Because from what I see are only unskilled, undisciplined, and disrespectful idiots parading around acting high and mighty."

Taisho raised his eyebrow amused. "Rin, we are silver ghost dogs we don't need help. But since my mate is being targeted for assassination attempts, it is unacceptable for her to be without protection at all times. If you wish to meet him I can arrange it." There was a twinkle of sardonic humor in his eyes. "Come with me."

Rin followed him out the door; Izayoi fell into step next to her. Rin found the scent of lilies, pine, and poppy seeds. _Is that the ladies scent? _She glanced at Izayoi and sniffed the air inconspicuously. It was Lady Izayoi scent, and what surprised her was this scent was extremely comforting. She glanced at the Lady. Lady Izayoi was a young woman with gentle warm hazel eyes, naturally rosy cheeks, and long deep chestnut hair. Her bangs were cut low and straight, and her attire was a silk kimono. It was pink with blue butterflies, and she had a few inner kimonos. All in all, Lady Izayoi was a very beautiful woman and it very gentle as well. It seemed hard that anyone would, or could hold a grudge against her; she didn't seem like the type who could harm anyone.

Rin looked back at Taisho; Taisho was a very tall muscular man, with sharp bright golden eyes, that held a certain warmth to them. He had Prussian blue marking on his cheeks, and long sleek silver hair put up in a high ponytail. Now how did such a gentle woman end up mated to a demon?

She was ripped out of her thoughts when Taisho spoke," Tell me Rin, we have met twice before, and yet you always seem to run off before we can actually have a chance to have a conversation. Now does that seem fair to you?" He asked gold eyes twinkling with mischief. Rin stared at him for a moment.

"No, I suppose its not. What would you like to know?" Rin said.

"Well, first of all, how old are you Rin?" he asked.

Rin smiled at him, "About five-hundred and seven." Taisho glanced back at Rin, and she said playfully, "Kidding! I'm twenty years old." Taisho looked into the front again.

"What clan are you from?" He asked.

"A- I have no clan." Rin said. Swallowing a bit realizing Rin almost said Asai.

"No clan?"

"Nope. I've lived and survived with no clan." Rin tucked in her necklace safe from view.

"I see. Tell me Rin are you a demon of any sort?"

Rin chuckled, "Do I look like one? No...I assure you I am quite human. I've merely worked hard, to earn the discipline and strength I have." It was not a lie; gaining control of her powers wasn't easy it had taken years and years of labor and hard work. Taisho once again glanced back at her.

"What's your current employment?" He said.

"Most recently?" Rin asked a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Yes." He said as they rounded another corner and walked up to a door. As he opened the door she replied.

"Watching over Lady Izayoi."

Taisho's eyes snapped to her blue ones, which were clear and intense. In those eyes, a fire burned clear and strong. Taisho didn't comment, just led her in. Apparently in was out because they were in a training field. In the middle, yelling at a group of soldiers was tall man, with spiky red-brown hair, and clear dark purple eyes. He raised his fist and it flew down. Taisho looked to the side and Rin was gone. A loud smack was heard and Rin stood there calmly in front of the poor guard holding the captain's fist in one hand, a bored expression on her face.

She looked at the boy, and gave him a smile, "You ok?" he nodded.

Rin clenched her hand harder around the captain's fist and said, "Yelling and hitting? Not a very good first impression." With that she let him go. "Rin Inuzuka." She said.

The captain held his fist and then looked at her and then at Taisho, "What is this female human filth doing on my training grounds?" Taisho's eyes glinted a moment.  
"She wished to personally meet you."

He turned to look at her, "Why?" he spat.

"I wanted to see exactly which idiot was supposed to be training the guard. But I don't see an idiot in front of me." she said with a smile.

The captain raised his eyebrow, "Then what you see must be a strong demon."

Her smiled faded and was replaced with a menacing smirk, her eyes flashed. "I see a jackass."

The captains eyes flashed in shock and then anger, "Why you little. You think you're better than me-"

"I know I'm better than you. How about this, I challenge you right here and now. If you lose you entire guard is under my possession to train and order. If you win, you can punish as you see fit."

He gave a smirk, "I like it. Very well. My lord do you agree to this?" he looked.

"Do as you wish Ryuk. Under the conditions, if weapons are used they are to be blunt." Ryuk nodded, and whistled two men ran up with swords, one handed it to Ryuk, the other they threw it to Rin.

Ryuk looked up and his eyes widened, "Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin glanced up and her electric blue eyes locked with his amber ones. She smiled at him mockingly and then both eyes flashed, and she looked forward.

Ryuk said, "I'm not going to hold back because you are a female and human."

She wanted to humiliate this guard horribly and apparently Sesshomaru had no qualms about it, she looked at Ryuk. And the guards yelled begin. He ran forward and Rin calmly dug her sword into the ground and put her hands in her pockets.

Ryuk faltered momentarily, but kept running forward, "You are to conceited human." Rin smiled and as he reached her she side stepped to the side jumped and kicked him in the back of his head sending him barreling face first into the ground.

Rin sniffed and licked her dry lips. "Uh huh sure."

Ryuk stared at her and growled angrily, he swung his sword and she leaned back, looking at the sword stab the air above her. Smirking, she back flipped and then jumped onto the sword. She put her foot under the hilt and pulled effectively yanking it out of his grip and landed burying it deeply into the ground. Ryuk growled lowly, and then swiftly moved forward changing tactics. He was starting to think rationally, now figuring out he underestimated her.

He circled her like a wolf stalking his prey eyes tactical and calculating. Lunging and then side-stepping, he unsheathing a blunted knife and was in front of her in seconds. He hit her with the back of the hilt on her head, sending a stinging sensation, but Rin's hand shot forward to and connected with his stomach. He coughed out blood.

Rin let opened her hand spreading it over stomach and then her knee connected with his stomach sending him upward. She jumped up they were in the air and then she spun, kicked him in the knee sending him shooting to the ground where his body made a small crater from the force of the hit.

Rin landed with an eyebrow arched, "Never underestimate your opponent." Rin felt blood trickle down the side of her head to her neck.

"You were a good opponent Ryuk." She bowed to him, and then helped him up.

He bowed back," I accept my loss," he said flatly.

Rin reached back and touch her neck, and then up to her head where she hissed slightly as she touched the place where he hit her with the dagger. A pale hand with one Prussian blue stripe was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the worried look of Tai, and with mingled humor he said," It seems you're my new officer."

Rin chuckled," It appears to be that way."

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll be updating ALL of my others stories hopefully within the week._


	6. IMPORTANT not a stupid message

Alrighty everyone first off I'd like to start that I have not been faithful to my stories as a good author should be. And second I wish to reassure everyone I'm not giving up on them. But since entering high school, I've realized my stories are in need of MAJOR editing, plot tweaking, and organization.

Because frankly they are going nowhere.

Second, I'd like to say though I'm glad for your support and kind reviews, it's time for a wake up call, I'd also like some critique to improve my stories. I don't mean flames; I mean real critique that will HELP me not put me down.

Also my beta will be gone for a few months so I do apologize ahead of time for any minor mistakes or major mistakes that I miss. And if you see one to point it out.

Another thing, I will be cutting down my computer time to make way for serious studying, which means less editing time. So I must resign myself to tell you to please have patience with me, as of now I'm not sure if I'm taking down the stories to edit them or leaving them up and replacing them with the new chapters.

Also I'm thinking of taking down the lemons, I might or might not repost them, I'm unsure. Why? I feel just a tad bit uncomfortable about them.

Also I IMPLORE, not demand, my readers to please read through the entire message below, because it surprises me how many people are ignorant or don't even CARE about the things I'm going to state below. I know fanfiction is to enjoy yourselves and you don't want this pelted at you but as of recently I feel it necessary to spread the word and help somehow, and if even only two of you read it, it might help.

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

I'd like to say this to everyone please, please recycle whenever possible. Especially bottles, bags, and paper. Do you realize so much of our shit is going into the ocean it killing coral reefs? Which means *gasp* fishies without home which = to them dying.

DO you also realize that bags take at least, and I'm talking about small grocery bags people, 100 years to decompose? If not 150? I urge any pet owners out there to buy, in fact anyone to buy biodegradable bags.

**The Benefits**

**Less landfill.** Inside regular trash bags, even your fruit scraps will more likely mummify than ever decompose.

**Solid durability. **Even though biobags degrade in as few as 10 days (that's in a municipal compost), they're surprisingly strong.

**Comparable pricing.** A pack of biodegradable or recycled trash bags might cost $1 more than a box of the usual suspects, but it's still affordable.

_**CAT OWNERS**_: • Try litter made from recycled newspapers. The paper absorbs just as well as conventional clumping litter, but this approach helps the environment by reusing resources. Two great brands are Yesterdays News and Good Mews.

• Another great option is litter made from reclaimed wood. Sawdust that would normally end up in landfills is concentrated without the use of dangerous chemicals to produce environmentally safe litter. Two brands are Nature's Earth and Catfresh.

**Tips: At the end of the school year instead of throwing all your papers away why don't you try throwing them in the recycling bin. If everyone who read this did that, can you imagine how much paper you're saving and how many trees you're saving? **

If you want more tips your welcome to contact me at any time, you warmly welcome to. I also recommend for those of you who have TV to watch Stuff Happens, the show basically tells you how you can save energy, recycle, and reduce pollution in a fun way. (No I'm not trying to advertise.)

Another thing for any High Schoolers, I recommend if you don't have one to start a Green Club. No it won't make you look stupid, in fact it's very popular in my school, but so many high schools don't have one.

The club basically organizes methods for recycling like say they talk with their local recycling company, get bins at place them around the school, and take boxes to classes for paper. I know it doesn't sound like a lot of fun, but it actually is, especially after school when you go around collecting the recyclables, and you could also decorate the bins.

I say this **not **to demand or guilt you into it, but encourage you to begin to practice these things. Adults and environmentalists don't repeat these things to us over and over and over to annoy us, but because their trying INFORM us, so we can help ourselves and our environment.

And it surprises me that a lot of people don't recycle because they think they'll be viewed as environmental freaks. That's not true your just helping improve out way of life and you should be proud of that. Another thing is because a lot of people think, _Ah well, let other people handle this, what's one bottle in the trash going to do? _

Yeah? Really? How many bottles do you think are thrown away from people thinking the same way and in the U.S alone?

3 million. Every. Single. Freakin. Day.

NOT COOL MAN. That's fuckin insane.

_I don't mean to sound like a teacher but now, especially in this time we have to start getting resourceful. We have to stop putting these things off, we as the future generation need to keep the earth healthy for our children. People need to understand, this isn't a game, this is serious. _

Thank you to everyone who bothered to actually read all of this, and ask you not be annoyed with me or even irritated, but even if I lose half of my readers over this it's worth it because at least those readers KNOW now. That's all I want.

Until Later, Domi.


End file.
